


The Missing Compound

by gaialux



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: The Cohabitation Formula coda.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



Sheldon has sauce on the corner of his mouth.

Sheldon  _never_ has sauce on the corner of his mouth. He never spills food or lets it drop before it's safely in his mouth.

Penny can't help but reach out and touch. Her fingers land on his lips.

She doesn't understand the  _deal_ with Sheldon. How he can get so close to her yet remain so far away. A wall. A mask. Penny knows it too well -- what it's like to be an outsider.

"Penny, what are you--"

Her fingers are still on his lip. He hasn't moved away. Confusion, more than anything, is written on his face. Penny leans forward. Sheldon closes the gap.

"That's what you've been missing out on."

She's not sure if she said it aloud. And, if so, to whom.


End file.
